1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to ordering on-demand digital content and, more particularly, to an ordering and billing system for On-Demand digital content via a mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past few years, a new class of consumer television (TV) service has evolved based solely on Internet delivery as compared with cable or broadcast television delivery. Video On-Demand (VOD) subscribers can use personal computers (PCs) or low cost Internet connected devices having a video player included therein, to receive high quality video for a fee. In order to receive such services, customers typically are required to establish a subscriber account at a website by providing a name, address, and credit card information for billing. This “sign-up” process requires a PC and a web browser. During this process, the subscribers Internet video player, identified by a unique serial number, is linked to the valid subscriber account. The content provider collects payment from the credit card company and the subscriber can watch the video.
This has been a successful system but it requires the Internet pay TV subscriber to have a PC, a credit card, and an incentive to open an account. However, this credit card based process can be a barrier to sales. If a customer desires to view on-demand content and the customer does not have an account or if the content is a pay-per-view (PPV) type of experience, the customer must obtain a valid credit card, and input its information before continuing. This disrupts the viewing experience and may often lead the customer to simply abandon the idea of watching the desired content. A credit card is not always easily available or accessible. However, a cell phone user is rarely without their cell phone. It would simplify the payment process if a user could request video content through their cell phone and not require a credit card.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an ordering and billing system for On-Demand digital content which does not require a credit card payment system.